This proposal is aimed at developing a mini summit to further the utilization of breast cancer screening modalities in the underserved African-American community of Detroit and surrounding areas. The underlying tenet of our approach is that such efforts must be made in full awareness of the culturally sensitive beliefs and attitudes of the African-American community and needs to be developed with representatives of that community. We also see this as an ongoing process, which requires an infrastructure to maintain its impact. Specific aims which address the goals of this proposal include: conducting focus groups with selected volunteer service business and labor organizations to explore culturally specific interventions; follow up the focus groups by conducting breast cancer awareness and education programs, using these culturally specific strategies, making referrals to screening; and hosting a mini summit involving community representatives to evaluate the impact of initiatives, share strategies, facilitate collaborative activities and explore new interventions. The Meyer L. Prentis Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit (MLPCCCMD) has a strong historical track record in breast cancer, its outreach efforts, and its ability to serve minority populations. The population served by the MLPCCCMD is 33% black and 54% women. As one of the eight recipients of the first NCI Regional Breast Cancer Summit grant, this Cancer Center has hosted a successful summit, two mini summits and engaged in a number of ongoing follow up activities described in the application. This proposal addresses the exploration of culturally sensitive attitudes and beliefs of the African-American population; using this information to design more effective education and screening strategies.